Gran Aventura en el mundo de los Shinobis
by Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki
Summary: Un joven amante del anime, del manga y de los videojuegos, es enviado a Konoha gracias al dependiente de una extraña tienda de mangas. Mal summary. Lo sé. Que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Bueno, aqui les traigo mi tercer fic, aunque en realidad fue el primero que hice, en 2009. Espero lo disfruten. Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Kishimoto-sensei.**

CAPITULO UNO: LLEGADA

Soy Juan Akibara tengo 16 años, el pelo castaño, ojos azules y soy bajito (1´65). Mi día a día es aburrido pues me limito a ir al instituto, leer mangas, ver anime, comer y dormir. Mi padre de ascendencia nipona murió hace ocho años en un incidente con su socio y mi madre española murió al darme a luz, ninguno tenía más familia por lo que vivo solo desde entonces. Pero un día mi vida cambió… pero mejor les cuento como acabé en Konohagakure con los personajes de uno de mis mangas favoritos.

Jueves 17 de marzo 8:30 AM

-Juan ¿te has enterado de los rumores?-dijo uno de mis compañeros de clase de pelo negro y ojos marrones, Jorge Miranda, de 18 años puesto que había repetido dos veces, me pareció extraño que me dirigieran la palabra, pues quitando a Aoi, no tenía amigos.

-No. ¿Qué pasa?-dije yo

-Al parecer Aoi ha recibido una beca gratis para estudiar en el extranjero.-me respondió

Aoi López (1´64 pelo rubio y ojos azules, la única persona junto conmigo de ascendencia hispano nipona en el instituto) la chica mas inteligente del instituto había recibido una beca que incluía habitación y el curso completo gratis con opción a otra por matrícula de honor.

Tras las clases me fui directamente a casa, (vivo a tres minutos del instituto) pero sentí la necesidad de pasar por uno de los callejones de la calle de atrás y me detuve frente a una tienda de mangas que no había visto nunca, ya que yo suelo frecuentar dicha calle. Tras mirar algunos mangas, encontré que estaban los tomos de Naruto Shippuden desde el principio (cap.245) hasta el capitulo 513 tras lo cual me dispuse a comprar unos de los últimos tomos y a salir de la tienda.

Tras llegar a mi casa me puse a estudiar y a hacer los deberes. Cuando termine después de tres horas, tome el manga de Naruto y me encontré en la mochila un tomo que no había comprado. Correspondía al tomo 28 el principio de shippuden, y me fije que tenía una nota que decía:

**Juan el destino te ha escogido para que vivas una gran aventura, tu mismo te marcarás un objetivo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero mantente fiel a lo que decidas hacer. Aprovecha esta oportunidad. La puerta a Konohagakure se abrirá esta noche. Nada te ata a este mundo porque estas solo, tal vez al otro lado de la puerta halles la felicidad que en este mundo no tienes. Otra cosa aprovecha el conocimiento que tienes de este manga ya que te puede ser de utilidad. Tu misión es que disfrutes y quizás así puedas ayudar a Naruto a traer de vuelta al chico Uchiha. Toma sabiamente tus decisiones.**

**Posdata: enséñale esta nota y Tsunade sabrá que hacer. Un saludo.**

**Pepe, el tendero de la tienda de mangas "Manga Store".**

Me quedé en shock, tenía que ser una broma .Así pasaron los minutos, las horas, y al final, a las 00:00 PM dicho manga empezó a brillar.

Puse mi mano en el manga, la nota en mi bolsillo y…todo se volvió negro.

-Eh oye despierta.-dijo una voz-¿estás bien?

Abrí mis ojos y ante mí estaba nada mas y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki…y Jiraiya.

-Sí estoy bien-dije-gracias Naruto-san

-Me alegro que estés….¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo un sorprendido Naruto

-Es muy fácil-le conteste recordando la nota-puedo leer tu mente, conozco a tus amigos. -¿Podéis llevarme con Tsunade-obachan?-pregunté yo

-De acuerdo pero ¿para que quieres ver a Tsunade-obachan?- me interrogó

-Traigo algo para ella-le conteste-también quiero ser shinobi de Konoha.

-Vamos a konoha Naruto-el que habló ahora fue Jiraiya-tu también puedes venir.

-Gracias Jiraiya-dono-contesté-por cierto olvide presentarme, Mi nombre es Akibara Juan. Encantado de conoceros.

Tras dos horas de camino por fin llegamos a Konoha, la aldea que tantas veces he visto a través de las viñetas de la obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

Una vez llegué me despedí de Naruto con un hasta luego, y (me fijé en ese entonces que tenía un marcado aspecto de anime en mi cuerpo y ropa) fui a ver a Tsunade, pero

Al pasar por el hospital una pelirrosa me detuvo y dijo:

-Hola. ¿Eres nuevo aquí?

-Sí-le conteste-tu debes de ser Haruno Sakura.

-Si-dijo-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya te enterarás, os conozco a todos-dije-a Hinata, a Kiba, a Shino….pero tendrás que presentármelos formalmente. ¿Sabes si Tsunade-sama está en su despacho?

-Si-respondió-¿te llevo?

-¿estas ocupada con el hospital?- a lo que con su negativa le dije- si quieres acompañarme. Vamos

Caminamos en dirección a la torre del Hokage y al llegar toque la puerta. Un "adelante" fue la señal para entrar.

En la sala había una pelirrubia detrás de una fila de papeles. Al verme entrar le pidió a Sakura que fuera a comprar algunas cosas para el hospital. Empecé a contarle mi historia a Tsunade-sama. Al cabo de 30 minutos acabé y le había entregado la nota a la Hokage y me sorprendí cuando me preguntó:

-¿Quieres ser un shinobi de konoha?-ante mi afirmación solo dijo-Bien, porque estabas destinado a serlo quisieras o no. Mañana tendrás una prueba para convertirte en shinobi. En función de tus resultados decidiré si nombrarte genin o chunin.

-Tsunade-sama quiero empezar siendo genin.-dije- Ir subiendo de categoría como las personas de la aldea. También me gustaría algún lugar donde vivir.

-Vale-respondió Tsunade- le diré a Shizune que busque alguna casa donde puedas vivir.

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama –me despedí.-Hasta luego.

-Espera un momento-dijo Tsunade.-a que lleguen Sakura y Naruto. Ya te contaré los detalles en cuanto ellos estén aquí.

Hai-conteste, mientras entraba una pelinegra-Hola Shizune-san.

-¿Cómo…?-empezó a decir pero yo la interrumpí.

-un jutsu -dije mientras Tsunade asentía con la cabeza-para leer la mente. Soy Akibara Juan. Encantado, Senju Shizune-san.

Sonó la puerta y tras el "adelante" de la pelirrubia, entraron Naruto y Sakura

-Que alegría verte obachan-dijo Naruto-después de dos años y medio.

-¡Naruto se mas respetuoso con Tsunade-sama!-gritó Sakura y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza

-Bien…-dijo la pelirrubia-mañana tendrán una prueba para ver cuanto habéis mejorado en estos dos años y medio.

-Una lastima…-dije yo-quería ir a apoyarlos pero mañana tengo una prueba también...

-Es que tu vas a hacer la prueba con ellos Juan-dijo la hokage-y ya se quien será vuestro rival…Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas un chico con el pelo recogido en una coleta y una pelirrubia con un abanico gigante…y yo con ganas de seguir con las sorpresas -Hola Shikamaru-les dije-Temari san. Haber cuando nos echamos una partida al shogi Shikamaru. Soy Akibara Juan. Mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto-respondió Temari

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Shikamaru-estoy liado con los exámenes de chunin. La responsabilidad es una paliza.

-Lo mismo te digo, colega-dije yo

-Has crecido Naruto-dijo Shikamaru

-No ha cambiado nada-dijo Sakura

-Lo suponía-respondió Shikamaru.

Después de eso todos reímos, mientras Naruto había entrado en un estado depresivo y se encontraba murmurando algo sobre Sakura.

-Tsunade obachan-dijo Naruto-entonces ¿ellos son nuestros rivales?

-¿Rivales? No Naruto nosotros estamos aquí para organizar los exámenes chunin-dijo Shikamaru-empezarán dentro de un mes aproximadamente. Las dos primeras pruebas se realizan aquí, en caso de un número considerable de personas pase la prueba del bosque de la muerte, la clasificación para la tercera prueba se realizará en la torre del bosque, la tercera prueba de los exámenes se realizará en Suna, donde el kazekage nombrará a los nuevos chunin.

-Entonces ¿quien es nuestro rival Tsunade obachan?-dijo Naruto

-Estará aquí en breve.-dijo la pelirrubia.

-Has crecido Naruto.-dijo una voz por la ventana.

-¡Kakashi sensei!-dijo Naruto sacando un libro-toma te he traído un regalo.

Kakashi no se lo podía creer era el ultimo libro de la colección "Icha Icha" que no había salido aún a la venta.

-Y bien Kakashi sensei ¿cuándo comenzamos?-preguntó Naruto.

-Lo siento tengo que hacer la lista de los nuevos equipos, mañana a las 9:00 en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete-dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Después de eso fuimos a comer a Ichiraku Ramen y mientras Teuchi nos servía yo les iba a contar de donde venía:

-Chicos, lo que os voy a contar puede parecer descabellado, pero es la pura verdad. Así que empezaré por presentarme correctamente, mi nombre es Juan Akibara, tengo 16 años, me gusta mucho entrenar, comer, las estrategias de combate, la música rap y, de vez en cuando, hacer el vago en los tejados, no me gustan los tramposos, y mi aspiración en la vida es ser el mejor shinobi de la aldea, pero no pugnar por el puesto de Kage, a menos que sea necesario. Para el puesto de Kage ya están Naruto y después Konohamaru. Continúo, ahora viene lo descabellado, soy de otro mundo, en ese mundo vuestras aventuras son muy conocidas, por eso es que sé tanto de vosotros. Al igual que Naruto crecí sin el amor materno, porque mi madre murió en el parto, mi padre era dueño de un restaurante, con su socio que era el hijo de un viejo amigo de mi padre, él era prácticamente de la familia, lo llegué a considerar mi hermano mayor, pero un día hace siete años, éste hombre asesinó a sangre fría a mi padre cuando estaban de limpieza en el restaurante; me llamó diciendo que llegaría mas tarde de lo previsto que no me preocupara y ya no lo volví a ver- dije mientras una lágrima caía sobre mi rostro, me la sequé y continué el relato-estuve buscando venganza contra ese hombre durante tres años, pero luego, pensé que matar a ese hombre no le devolvería la vida a mi padre. Desde la muerte de mi padre, crecí solo puesto que ninguno de los dos tenía mas familia, y crecí siendo un solitario, sin amigos, ese año, me llamaron de la prisión diciendo que el socio de mi padre había sido encontrado ahorcado en su celda, pero cuando pasé al instituto, mantuve la misma actitud solitaria que en el colegio pero algo cambió, no tenía amigos, pero me enamoré de mi amiga de la infancia, esa chica siempre sonreía, su nombre es Aoi López, es lo único que echo de menos de mi mundo. Esa es mi historia.

- Que triste.-dijo Sakura con cara de tristeza- tu pasado es trágico.

- Sé que es muy trágico pero no intento pensar en eso, si os lo he contado ha sido porque sois mis amigos- dije yo, mientras sonreía, contarle mi pasado a Sakura y Naruto me hizo sentir bien- además tengo pensado quedarme aquí a vivir, me está gustando este lugar, no tengo nadie que me espere en mi mundo y en cuanto a Aoi, si vuelvo tampoco la podré ver, puesto que se va al extranjero. Aquí definitivamente; podré empezar de cero.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!¡Dattebayo!- dijo Naruto mientras Teuchi servía los tazones de ramen

-¡Itadakimasu!- dijimos los tres y empezamos a comer, seguimos hablando hasta tarde, quedamos en vernos en la puerta de Ichiraku Ramen a las 8:30 para la prueba y después me dirigí a los bloques de la zona residencial donde me dieron mi casa. Decidí acostarme, ya mañana iría a comprarme ropa, después de la prueba.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Como saben, Naruto no me pertenece. Solo me pertence los OC`s de este fic.

CAPITULO 2 LA PRUEBA, MISIÓN Y LLEGADA A SUNA

Ese día como siempre; me desperté temprano, desayuné, me duché y salí corriendo al Ichiraku Ramen donde había quedado con Naruto y Sakura para ir al campo de entrenamiento número siete.

-Ey-dije con desgano-ohayo.

-Hola Juan-dijo Sakura.-ohayo.

-¡Dattebayo!-¡No puedo esperar!-dijo un emocionado Naruto

-Jejeje él siempre igual.-dije yo- Chicos, vámonos o llegaremos tarde, aunque conociendo a Kakashi-sensei tardará horas en llegar; y poniendo una excusa tonta, para justificarse. ¿Cómo era? Siento llegar tarde, chicos, me encontré con un gato negro y tuve que dar un rodeo.

-¡Hai!–respondieron entre risas, los otros dos

Llegamos pronto a las 8:55 y esperamos a las 9:00 a que llegara Kakashi-sensei, nadie tenía muchas esperanzas en que apareciera pronto, y al final teníamos razón puesto que llegó a las 12:00:

-Kakashi-sensei llegas tarde-dijimos los tres

-Lo siento me encontré a una anciana en el camino y decidí ayudarla-respondió Él

-¡Es mentira!-Gritamos los tres

-¡Oh! Eran tan monos cuando reaccionaban con todo lo que les decía-dijo Kakashi -bueno vamos a empezar, las reglas son las mismas que las de la otra vez. Juan tu que eres nuevo ¿alguna pregunta?

-No, Kakashi-sensei-dije yo-pero deberías sacar el Sharingan porque sea nuevo no quiere decir que vaya a ser fácil.

-Ya lo veo-dijo subiéndose la banda de konoha dejando ver el Sharingan-Comenzad.

Sakura se escondió en unos matorrales, Naruto en un árbol y yo en otro árbol.

No lejos de allí Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune presenciaban la prueba.

-¿Qué opina de ellos Tsunade-sama?-le preguntó la pelinegra.

-Pienso que Kakashi va a tener problemas serios-contesto la pelirrubia

-¿y Juan?-pregunto Shizune

-Tiene un gran poder, él no lo sabe pero tiene la misma cantidad de chakra que Naruto sin Kyuubi, con el tiempo podría ser el ninja más fuerte de la aldea –respondió la pelirrubia.

-¿Tú también lo crees?, estás en lo cierto, Tsunade, ¿Crees qué él sea...?

-Todo es posible, Jiraiya- le interrumpió la hokage-todo es posible.

Volviendo a la prueba el resultado estaba siendo aplastante, Kakashi estaba acorralado.

-"ellos me han obligado" Raiton: Raikiri (jutsu eléctrico: Mil pájaros cortantes)-dijo Kakashi

El Raikiri me impactó en todo el estomago pero… hice a tiempo el jutsu de sustitución

-Kage Bunshin no jutsu (multiplicación oculta de cuerpos)-dije y al instante 5 clones se abalanzaron sobre Kakashi.

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (jutsu ígneo: gran bola de fuego)-dijo Kakashi y mis 5 clones desaparecieron dándole tiempo a Sakura de atacar con su puño cargado de chakra, pero en el ultimo momento Kakashi lo esquivó.

-Oodama Rasengan-grito Naruto pero él también falló-¡Rayos!

Me coloqué sobre el lago preparando uno de mis jutsus favoritos.

-¡Apartaos!Suiton:Daibakufu no jutsu(jutsu acuatico:gran catarata)-dije y al instante se formó una gran ola que se tragó todo el campo. Al cabo de los minutos vi a Naruto y a Sakura salir del agua, pero me sorprendí por que Kakashi había creado un muro usando

Doton:Doryü Heki.(muro de barro)

-Katon:Karyu Endan (jutsu ígneo: misil llameante de fuego de dragón)-Kakashi había aparecido detrás nuestra y estábamos a su merced, o eso creía el.

-Sakura, Naruto cuando use este jutsu quitadle los cascabeles-dije-Suiton:Suishouha no jutsu.(jutsu acuatico: Riada acuática)

Los dos jutsus chocaron y el de agua impactó en Kakashi…pero era un clon, el verdadero estaba detrás de nosotros en un árbol.

-GROAAAAAARRRRRRRR-gritó Sakura y se lanzó a atacar a atacar a Kakashi. Al mismo tiempo Naruto preparaba un Rasengan, mientras yo, preparaba Suiton:Suiryuudan no jutsu.(jutsu acuático: Dragón de agua).

Sakura y el rasengan de Naruto fallaron pero yo dí en el blanco; pero era otro clon, tras de mí estaba Kakashi con el Raikiri, lo esquivé a duras penas pero le dí una patada y lo estrellé contra un árbol, era un tronco "sustitución" pensé, mientras Kakashi atacaba:

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (jutsu ígneo: gran bola de fuego)-dijo Kakashi mientras Naruto y Sakura se ponían uno a cada lado mío.

-Ninpô Suiton:Suijinheki (jutsu acuatico: muro de agua mágico)-dije mientras 4 pilares de agua formaron un muro de agua que nos protegió a los tres.

-¡Guau! ¡Juan no sabia que tenías jutsus tan chulos! Dattebayo!-gritó un emocionado Naruto.

-No es lo único que se hacer, también sé algunas técnicas de taijutsu, lo único que no he probado a realizar son genjutsus, me pasé ayer toda la tarde en la biblioteca leyendo sobre taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu. Lo pondría a prueba pero con el sharingan no creo que funcione, no obstante lo intentaré, pero tenéis que distraerle para que pueda prepararlo.

-Hai-respondieron los dos.

Sakura y Naruto se lanzaron a distraer a Kakashi-sensei mientras yo que estaba escondido en unos matorrales estaba intentando recordar los sellos del Magen Narakumi no jutsu (ilusión demoniaca , visión de la muerte)

-inu, uma, tora, saru, ryu. Magen Narakumi no jutsu (ilusión demoniaca , visión de la muerte)-dije yo-ahora

Dos golpes de Kakashi-sensei a Naruto y a Sakura me permitía activar el genjutsu en Kakashi-sensei, el cual ahora veía a sus dos alumnos muertos en la misma posición donde habían caído, mientras Naruto, Sakura y yo nos fuimos a esconder para sorprender a Kakashi-sensei y recuperar chakra, puesto que sabíamos que no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo en ese genjutsu tan básico. Y estaba en lo cierto:

-¡Kai! Liberación-escuchamos a lo lejos y me dispuse a salir a atacar mientras Naruto me cubría con un rasengan, pero un clon de Kakashi-sensei le impactó en la cabeza a Naruto y perdió el jutsu, mientras a mí, no me iba mucho mejor, pues Kakashi-sensei usando una tecnica Doton me enterró dejándome solo la cabeza al descubierto, y descubrí que Sakura había caído en un Genjutsu porque la escuche de gritar "¡Kai!".

Después de cinco minutos conseguí salir y me dirigí donde estaban peleando:

-Suiton: Temppoudamma no jutsu (jutsu acuático: gran bola de agua)-dije y logré parar el jutsu ígneo de Kakashi-sensei.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas aún no conseguíamos los cascabeles. Por lo que decidimos retirarnos a pensar en una estrategia. Yo sabía la estrategia del "final" del libro, después de discutir el plan si a Naruto no se le ocurría, lo sugeriría yo, pero no fue necesario, pues Naruto ya lo había pensado. Salimos buscando a Kakashi y a sorprenderlo con el "final" del libro. El plan funcionó a la perfección y teníamos los cascabeles. Tras las felicitaciones de Tsunade y de Shizune, Kakashi-sensei empezó a hablar.

-habéis pasado la prueba; a partir de ahora ya no seremos más maestro y alumno sino un equipo de ninjas trabajando codo con codo.-dijo "aún no se como me he dejado vencer así. Se han vuelto mas fuertes que antes, y Juan es sorprendente parece que lleva toda la vida en la aldea, tiene bastante chakra y un gran control de él, podría ser de los shinobis mas fuertes de la aldea con el tiempo y el correcto entrenamiento, podría ser incluso hokage".

-hai Kakashi-sensei-dijimos los tres.

-Juan- me llamó Tsunade- Aquí tienes el protector de la villa, ya eres un ninja de Konoha oficialmente.

-Arigato- Tsunade sama- dije mientras me colocaba el protector en la frente-¡ya soy ninja de Konoha!¡Yupi!

Después de la prueba nos fuimos a comer a Ichiraku ramen estuvimos un rato hablando y después fui a comprar ropa. Me compré varios conjuntos, entre ellos uno que se parecía al de Naruto en amarillo oscuro y azul celeste, otro parecido al de Neji pero en verde y rojo, el tercero es igual al Shikamaru en amarillo oscuro y el pantalón en verde.

Después de estar dos horas en mi casa decidí dar una vuelta por konoha y al pasar por el parque estaban Naruto y Sakura hablando de Sasuke. Me acerqué y me puse a hablar con ellos y tras un rato me fui a dormir.

Mientras en Suna el kazekage Gaara y un miembro de la organización criminal Akatsuki estaban peleando en el cielo. El miembro de Akatsuki era rubio, tenía una especie de "bocas" en ambas manos, y usaba arcilla como explosivo. Respondía al nombre de Deidara, iba acompañado de un hombre con el pelo castaño oscuro y que era bajito, con una extraña cola de escorpión, su nombre era Sasori. Habían entrado en Suna haciendo estragos, puesto que Yura el capitán de ANBU de Suna había herido gravemente o matado a sus hombres para dejarles paso libre.

Después de un rato Deidara volvía con el cuerpo de Gaara y se disponían a salir rumbo al desierto. A las 2 horas de salir al desierto Sasori avisó a Deidara de que les seguían y estaba en lo cierto:

-Deteneos-dijo una voz-soltad a Gaara

Era un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro, tenía tatuajes en la cara. Era el hermano de Gaara, Kankuro. Sasori le dice a Deidara que continúe que el se encargará del muchacho.

Kankuro ataca con todo a Sasori pero es derrotado y envenenado, puede morir, si se queda ahí, pero poco a poco va perdiendo la consciencia.

Después aparecen ninjas de Suna y se lo llevan al hospital de Sunagakure donde recibe atención médica.

A la mañana siguiente me levante pronto, me duché, desayuné y me fui a buscar a Naruto y a Sakura para ir a ver a Tsunade-sama para ver si había alguna misión disponible, no llevábamos ni un cuarto de camino cuando vimos que Kakashi-sensei venía hacia nosotros mientras un águila recorría el cielo. "el águila de Suna que trae el mensaje que el Kazekage ha sido secuestrado" pensé. Seguimos caminando y llegamos a la torre del Hokage, Sakura ya había avisado a Naruto de que aceptara cualquier misión que le dieran sin rechistar, así que teníamos misión, pero Naruto se quejó diciendo que el viejo (Sandaime Hokage) era más comprensivo con las misiones.

Seguíamos negociando la misión con Tsunade, Shizune e Iruka cuando una mujer de la unidad de descifradores llegó corriendo y gritando que el Kazekage había sido secuestrado por Akatsuki, así que Tsunade-sama tomó la decisión de mandarnos a rescatar a Gaara. Quedamos con Kakashi-sensei en media hora en la puerta principal de la villa. Yo mientras fui a la armería y me compré una espada de doble filo con una cabeza de león en la empuñadura de color naranja oscuro y gris claro, y el filo azul claro y decidí llamarla 怒っているライオン (Okotte iru raion, ira de león) no se por qué pero supe que iba a ser una espada especial. A la hora acordada estábamos los tres esperando que llegara Kakashi-sensei.

Pero en la oficina de Tsunade-sama se estaba llevando a cabo una pequeña discusión.

-Tsunade-sama ¿piensa mandar a Naruto a esa misión?-dijo Shizune seriamente-¡sería como entregárselo directamente a Akatsuki.!

-Shizune, ¡es una emergencia, no hay tiempo para formar otro equipo!-respondió la pelirrubia-además Kakashi va con ellos.

Ya en la puerta de la villa, vimos como se aproximaban a despedirnos Tsunade y Shizune, mientras Jiraiya se aproximaba a ella, "probablemente le esté contando lo del Kazekage"pensé, luego se llevó a Naruto un momento y le dijo algo también; probablemente lo de "ese" jutsu

Después de eso ya nos dirigíamos a Suna, tres días de viaje. Naruto de vez en cuando nombraba a Gaara y es que el jinchuriki del Shukaku es un amigo muy importante para él. Pasado medio día nos encontramos a Temari, le contamos lo que había sucedido y se nos unió. Así que al finalizar el día; aún no habíamos salido del bosque, Naruto se puso a montar las tiendas de campaña, mientras Sakura iba a por leña y yo a por agua.

Después de la cena y de hablar un rato Naruto, Sakura y Temari se fueron a dormir, mientras Kakashi-sensei se quedaba a vigilar, y yo, que le había dicho a Naruto que no me montara la tienda, me dispuse a subir a un árbol para ver las estrellas y dormir.

Después de tres horas durmiendo en el árbol me desperté al escuchar un ruido y me fijé en que Kakashi estaba preparado para atacar, pero sin dejar de leer, así que creé un clon para que fuera a investigar, al cabo de media hora, mi clon volvió, deshice el jutsu y me uní a Kakashi en la guardia.

-Kakashi-sensei-informé con un tono de diversión en mi voz- a unas horas de aquí hay un campamento de bandidos. Al parecer esta es la ruta que usan para entrar y salir del campamento, en una hora más o menos estará aquí un grupo de quince bandidos. Tienen pensado atacar a los primeros viajeros que pasen por aquí, pero más que a viajeros, nos van a encontrar a nosotros, así que habrá que darles su merecido.

Kakashi no respondió; seguía leyendo, así que seguimos montando guardia y al cabo de 45 minutos llegaron los bandidos.

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! ¡Dadnos lo que tengáis!-gritó el que parecía ser el líder.

-Vale-dije yo mientras crujía mis dedos y sacaba a Okotte iru raion -después no os arrepintáis.

Uno de los bandidos me lanzó un cuchillo pero interpuse a Okotte iru raion y lo desvié, mientras conducía mi chakra a través de la espada y es que aunque la espada tenía el doble filo azul celeste, ahora con mi chakra suiton se había vuelto una espada con el doble filo azul oscuro. Probé mi Okotte iru raion contra un grupo de ocho bandidos, mientras leía su libro Kakashi se deshacía de los otros siete, con el ruido se despertaron los demás, pero la diversión ya había terminado hacía rato. El resultado de la pequeña batalla era bestial todos los bandidos, malheridos, estaban en el suelo en charcos de sangre, pero la vida de ninguno corría peligro.

Cuando amaneció reanudamos la marcha a Suna, los bandidos continuaban dormidos, ya tratados por la ninja médico. Tras otras pocas horas en movimiento por el bosque por fin llegamos al desierto. Admiré el enorme desierto que se abría ante nuestros ojos, bajo su sofocante calor continuamos nuestra marcha mientras Kakashi continuaba leyendo el libro, Así llegó el atardecer de un aburrido día.

-Acamparemos aquí-dijo Kakashi

-Hai-dijimos los tres.

Esta vez sí monté la tienda de campaña; igual que la otra vez, cenamos, estuvimos un rato hablando y después nos fuimos a dormir. Otra vez Kakashi se quedó haciendo guardia. Yo aproveché para hacer un par de clones y los envié en dirección al campamento de los bandidos. Esa noche hacía mucho frío. Después de cuatro horas durmiendo, me desperté y me senté junto a Kakashi, que cómo no, seguía leyendo el libro. Así pasaron varios minutos en los que me percaté, por la información que entró de golpe a mí cabeza, que mis clones habían desaparecido:

-¿No duermes?-me preguntó Kakashi a lo que con mi negativa continúo-mañana tendremos mucho trabajo y no podremos parar a descansar-esto último lo dijo con un deje de broma en su voz.

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes Kakashi-sensei-le respondí-además mañana probablemente podamos aprovechar para entrenar un poco, y esta vez serán más bandidos que anoche.

Kakashi me miró interrogante pero no dijo nada.

Cuando amaneció despertamos a Temari y los demás, recogimos el improvisado campamento y nos disponíamos a reanudar la marcha hacia Suna pero…

-¡un momento!-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas-no os dejaremos marchar hasta no haceros pagar lo que le hicisteis a mis hombres.

Así empezamos otra pelea con los bandidos pero en apenas cinco minutos ya estaban todos despachados, y nosotros camino a Suna. Tras unas pocas horas andando bajo el sofocante calor y varias paradas por tormentas de arena, al fin, detrás de unas dunas se veía la villa de Suna.

N/A: Muchas gracias a los que han leido el capitulo 1.


End file.
